Yakusoku
by Shadow de Heart
Summary: Entering to a new school is hard. Especially Jiro Arizawa, he's been picked on and raped. But now he becomes a fighter. His new name is Habashira and the world is in dangered by a woman named Tsunade Kyotoshimo. Drama/romance/action.
1. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom or it's characters just Ari Ooroshikakou/Jiro Arizawa. Hope you enjoy the story and review. It's also way better than "Dainamikku Senshi" And a better storyline.**

**-Shadow de Heart **

**Chapter One:**

**First Day of School**

"I'm going to be late!"

A girl no older than sixteen is going to school. Her name is Ari Ooroshikakou. She wore her school uniform, which was a white blouse with a gray pull over vest and a cute sapphire blue skirt. Ari's hair was short as a boy's haircut. She hated the fact that her new school was filled with jocks.

Finally she arrived to her new school. Gonin High School, Home of the Best of Athletes. Everyone was there fresh mens, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. They quickly looked at their schedule posted in front of the office. Ari came in last and looked at the names.

"Let's see," said Ari. She stared at the list of her homeroom and reads it out loud. "I'm with Sensei Kyoko and Sensei Hideo. But what about my classmates? . . . . hmmm . . . It says here that I'm with Shoma, Roberto, Momo, Batsu, Eiji, Sakura, and finally Hinata."

Suddenly the bell rang, Ari panics, but manages to find her homeroom. Inside the classroom everyone was wild. Ari quickly sat in her assigned seat. Until two boys approached her.

"Well, look what we have here," said the first boy.

Ari looked up to see a blonde, purple wearing punk with a deadly smirk on his face.

"You must be new," said the blonde.

Ari remained silent.

"Aww . . . . she's the quiet type," said the second boy. He was large and bulky as a sumo wrestler.

"No," said Ari. "I'm not the quiet type just a little shy that's all."

"Ahh . . . so the maiden speaks!" piped the first boy. He grinned like a fox with glee.

"What's your name?" asked the second boy. He leaned in to only see Ari's big blue eyes.

"None of your business," said Ari.

The two boys growled, then walked away. Suddenly another boy came up to Ari. This time he seemed more polite. Though Ari notices a scar on the boy's upper forehead. Almost immediately Ari is disgusted by the boy's approach.

"Piss off," said Ari.

"Damn don't you have a dirty mouth," said the boy, then he gave a quick smile. "The name is Batsu Ichimonji. And you are?"

Ari sighed. "Ari Ooroshikakou," she spoke softly.

Batsu smiled. "That's a funny name," he laughed suddenly.

Ari grabs Batsu and throws him across the room almost hitting Sensei Hideo.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Hideo.

Everyone fell silent, until Kyoko came in. She smiled warmly, 'til she saw Ari beating the crap out of Batsu. Hinata and Natsu immediately pulled on Ari, until she finally stops.

"Ooroshikakou!!" shouted Kyoko. "Is that anyway of respecting your classmates?"

Ari snorted and sat down. The two boys from before were surprised. This shy girl had the potential of being a fighter. On other hand, Shoma and Roberto saw Ari as a treat. She had beautiful blue eyes and red hair.

"That new girl is pretty strong," said Shoma.

"No doubt," replied Roberto.

"Want to hit on her?" asked Shoma.

"No way. She's way too cute and besides her boobs aren't even that big," answered Roberto.

"I agree."

Suddenly Ari appeared out of nowhere. She smiled like a demon and grabs the two. A growl from a girl scared the two.

"Holy shit!!!!" screamed Shoma. He tried to kick Ari, but suddenly Ari threw Shoma across the room, then Roberto.

Later in the day, Ari went to lunch, and sat down by a tree. She sat peacefully.

"Hello! Cutie!"

Suddenly the blonde from her homeroom kisses Ari on the lips.

**A kiss!!!!! Oh, my!!!**

**What should Ari do?!**

**Should she panic or relax?**

**Well, tell me and find out in Chapter Two!**


	2. The Darker Side

Disclaimer: I do not own Capcom and it's characters. Only Ari Ooroshikakou/Jiro Arizawa. Then also Tsunade Kyotoshimo, which she'll be in this chapter. Is also another character of mine.

Chapter Two:

The Darker Side

The blonde continued to kiss Ari, 'til he tried to slip the tongue. Ari gave the blonde a sift kick to the crouch. He yelped and fell backwards.

"Edge!"

A girl in a motorcycle uniform, ran to the blonde's side. Ari immediately leap into the trees. Meanwhile, another new student hides in the boys' bathroom. He coward from the jocks. His name is Jiro Arizawa, a junior in Gonin High School, and sixteen. Though his size really doesn't tell his true age. He's actually a smart kid. Honors was his game. Science was his main favorite, then math was his maiden of serenity. But enough about his education!

Jiro has deep brown eyes and evergreen hair. Suddenly he hears his number one enemy, Shoma. A gulp escape, while horrible images began to play in Jiro's little head.

"I have to escape!" whispered Jiro quickly.

The images grew stronger as Shoma walked around the stalls. Jiro heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. His heart rapidly beats as Shoma's breath was immediately heard.

"Oh, shit," said Jiro.

"Hello!" yelled Shoma as he kicked the stall door down. "Time to play Jiro-san!!!"

"NO!!!!" screamed Jiro. Without warning he was grabbed by the hair and thrown to the floor.

Shoma gave an evil smirk towards Jiro. Jiro curled up like a dried leaf, until Shoma uncurled him, and reach underneath his uniform shirt. Jiro's mouth was covered by Shoma's big hand as he tried to scream. Few seconds later, Jiro's shirt was completely off. Shoma had raped the new student. Tears were licked off from Jiro's cheeks. Afterwards, Shoma left Jiro to soak in his tears . . .

When the final bell rang, Ari and Jiro went home. Ari lived in the northern part of town, while Jiro lived in the southern part of town. Both had different house rules to live by. Ari had to finish her homework, before watching any of her favorite anime. Although for Jiro it's a different story. His parents died at the age of two and now lives with his strict uncle and aunt.

It's sad really . . .

Raped on the first day of school.

What could really happen next for Jiro?

When he got home, Jiro was greeted by his aunt. She hugged him dearly, yet tears came down her cheeks.

"What is it, Aunt Kimiko?" asked Jiro.

Aunt Kimiko sat Jiro down and explains. Jiro's uncle had an fetal heart attack and died. Suddenly Jiro ran upstairs to his small room to sob.

His tears streamed down like an enraged warrior. His uncle lost the fight to live.

"This is all my fault," wept Jiro. He remembers the good days of his uncle and how he smiled towards him. That smile kept him living his life to the fullest.

Though as Jiro cried, a girl no older than nineteen stood upon his home. Her name is Tsunade Kyotoshimo. She had black hair and white tips. Also she wore a yakuza uniform, which it too was black. Her eyes however, were cold as ice.

"I sense great despair and suffering of this world," said Tsunade. She looked towards the west to Gonin high School. "So much evil has been upon this world. Yet why can't I destroy this world?"

Birds chirped as they fell into the trees for shelter. Tsunade watch the birds as they cuddled up together.

"Is this why I cannot destroy this world? It's love and nature?" questioned Tsunade. Carefully she watched the birds as they fell into a deep sleep. "Or am I just weak?"

Tsunade sighed and stared at the sunset. "No, I am not weak! I am strong as anyone! My heart shows no emotions!" She roared to the setting sun. "This world will end, especially when I'm around!"

So when the day turned into night, everyone went to sleep, expect for Jiro. He stayed up all night soaking in the bathtub. He wasn't thinking of suicide, but changing himself.

"No more I shall be weak!" hissed Jiro. He grabs a knife and began to cut his hair.

By god!!!

This story is getting good, maybe it should be a drama than humor?


	3. The Birth of Habashira

**Disclaimer: I say this again I don't own the Capcom characters, just Ari, Jiro/Habashira, and Tsunade.**

**Author's Note: This story may had some language issues, but really who cares?**

**Chapter Three:**

**The Birth of Habashira **

Inside the bathroom late at night, Jiro prepares himself for the change. His hair was already cut and ready. Bleach was poured into his green dyed hair. Slowly he felt the bleach working. Burning down his neck and shoulders. So quickly he rubs it off with cold water.

Few hours later, Jiro looked at himself in the mirror. The hair came out beautiful. Light blonde with some lime green underneath his hair. Suddenly Jiro noticed abs! He's truly toned on the outside, but weak on the inside.

"Whoa," said Jiro. He touched his unnoticeable abs and smiled as he flexes his arms. "I'm buff, but probably not as buff as Shoma."

Suddenly Jiro had a flashback. The rape.

"Shoma, must pay," growled Jiro. "HE MUST PAY!!!!!"

Then without warning he punches the mirror. His knuckles bleed as pressure was applied. Though why couldn't he feel any pain?

"Strange," said Jiro.

He looks at himself again. The cracked mirror showed a new person. No longer it was Jiro. It was someone else.

"Is this really me?"

Slowly he examined himself by looking through the mirror.

"Habashira," whispered Jiro.

Next morning Ari woke up to her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes, until the radio came on and began to play her favorite song, "Genesis to Next". Quickly Ari got out of bed.

"This is my jam!" shouted Ari happily.

But when Ari looked at her clock, she screamed!

"I'm going to be late again!" Ari screamed.

Fast as she could, she ran past traffic, and passing cars. Everyone awed at Ari's speed. She was incredibly fast. Suddenly without looking, she ran into someone tall.

"Sorry," said Ari quickly.

"It's okay," said a deep voice.

Standing above her was a tall blonde boy. He appeared to have thick eyeliner and mysterious dark eyes.

"Hi. My name is Habashira," greeted the boy politely. He gave Ari an hand, but being stubborn Ari refused his help.

"All right," said Ari. She got up herself and gave a fake smile. "My name is fuck you and none of your fuckin' business."

Habashira chuckled. "That's a nice name for a girl," he said with boldness. Then he walked away from Ari to her school campus.

Surprisingly waiting downstairs were the jocks. Jiro's new look couldn't fool the eyes of a bully. Shoma looked at the blonde with a glare. Roberto notices the blonde too, then whispers in Shoma's ear. They nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Keep your cool," said Jiro to himself. "You're now Habashira. The one who fears no one including jocks."

So Habashira took a deep breath and walked downstairs. Roberto and Shoma were closing in on Habashira.

"Hey, kid!" said Shoma. "Nice haircut. Did'ya mom do it for ya?"

Suddenly Roberto laughed. "Good one, Shoma," piped Roberto.

"Did your mom ever hit you with an ugly stick? Because if she did it surly worked on you," replied Habashira.

"What did you just say?" growled Shoma angrily.

"I think this punk just called you ugly," remarked Roberto.

"Really?" said Shoma darkly. He glared at Habashira, but nothing seemed to scare the guy. Then he threw a punch.

Gasps were heard as Shoma was thrown in mid-air.

"Holy crap!" cried Roberto.

"Now to end this!" yelled Habashira. He leaps into the sky and grabs Shoma into a lock.

Shoma was facing the ground below. He screamed as the ground came closer and closer. Everyone witness the take down. To Habashira and Jiro's ears this was sweet revenge.

"Now it's your time to suffer, Shoma!" exclaimed Habashira.

Then crash!!!!

A giant cloud of dust surrounded the school. Students and teachers came outside to see. At their surprise, Shoma was inches off the ground. Habashira releases Shoma without making any damage towards his body. Natsu and Momo ran to Shoma's side.

"Next time, when you pick on the weak, I'll be there to kick your ass, Shoma," after saying that Habashira walked away with everyone staring at him. Especially Akira, Edge, and Gan.

"What a fighter," commented Edge.

"Yeah! He could've crushed Shoma's skull if wanted to," said Gan.

"But he didn't," said Akira. "He has a warm heart, not a cold heart of a killer."

**Author's Note: Review and be cool. This story will be continued, as the next chapter is how Habashira would strive in the school, after the fight . . . **


	4. The New Light and the Old Darkness

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own the Capcom characters, but Habashira and Ari.**

**Author's Note: Habashira is Jiro. And Jiro is Habashira. Also new characters will be premiering.**

**Chapter Four:**

**The New Light and the Old Darkness**

After the incident with Shoma, Habashira walks down the hall with his head held high. Every student glared at Habashira as he passes by. Girls were talking about him, while boys talked of kicking his ass. However, none of their words broke his spirit. He showed Shoma what he could do than just cry in his own tears

I'm the new light, thought Habashira. He watched the students separate as he walked closer towards Kyoko's office. And Jiro is the old darkness, continued Habashira's thoughts. He made me stronger. He has given me my name! Habashira the One Who Fears No One!

Suddenly Edge and Gan pounce on Habashira. Habashira screamed in shock.

"Damn," said Edge. He scratched his head for a few seconds, until Gan started poking him. "What?"

"Ah, Edge? The new guy?" said Gan. He pointed towards Habashira.

"Oh, right!" replied Edge.

Edge grinned as a fox when he approached Habashira. "Hi. My name is Edge," he began, then he turned to Gan. "And this is my buddy, Gan. And we're just wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch."

Habashira couldn't believe it. Him? They wanted him?

"Is this a trick?" asked Habashira cautiously.

Edge and Gan looked at each other, then looked at Habashira.

"There's no trick," said Edge.

"Yeah! We just thought of hanging out with you," said Gan after Edge.

"OKAY!!" cried Habashira happily.

Suddenly the school bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch," said Habashira.

"See ya," said Edge and Gan together.

When Habashira was gone, Edge and Gan went outside to meet their leader, Daigo, Akira's older brother. He had a scar down at his right eye. Although he's very gentle with his sister, Akira, he could pull off amazing fights.

"So did you meet the guy?" Daigo asked Edge.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to fight?" questioned Edge.

"Are you questioning my brother's strength?" demanded Akira.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe your brother shouldn't fight," snapped Edge.

"Oh, really?"

Leaping from a tree, Zaki appeared. She wore a sexy ninja costume instead of a school uniform.

"Well, I think Daigo should fight," said Zaki.

Slowly Edge agreed. "So how are we going to set up the fight, Daigo" Edge finally asked.

"Simple," said Daigo. "Just bring to the back of the school."

"Right," reported Edge, Akira, Gan, and Zaki.

So they took off, leaving Daigo behind. Without warning Daigo sensed something in the air, but then it disappears.

"Strange," said Daigo. "I could've sworn I sensed something in the air."

Suddenly he ran into a tall girl.

"Hello," she said in a dark tone. "My name is Tsunade Kyotoshimo."

"What?" questioned Daigo.

Then with a blink of an eye the girl was gone.

That was really strange. I heard her name, but why can't I move, thought Daigo. His legs grew heavy all the sudden.

"Oh . . . shit," said Daigo before he fainted.

**Author: What happened?! Did the encounter with Tsunade cause the faint of Daigo? And will Habashira be ready for the fate he's in for?**


End file.
